Akatsuki
by kohamu
Summary: The akatsuki find a strange girl, but is there more to her than meets the eye and can she change them for better or for the worse
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki… gone good

'Have to keep running. Have to keep running. Have to keep running.'

Six year old Ivy ran as fast as she could on her short legs. She was shorter than most people and very different. Ivy had a wolf ears and tail which were midnight purple, the tip of her tail was blood red and her eyes were also midnight purple.

Ivy's hair was mud brown and she very tan. She was wearing rags to. Ivy tripped as the ground shook and air seemed to ripple around as a bellow was heard. A moment later a monstrous white ram came crashing through the trees.

Its eyes were small, black, and beady. Its body was white and its horns were a blue-ish black.

It ran toward Ivy with a murderous expression on its (very ugly :3) face. Ivy got up and ran as fast as she could until…. She came to a dead end. The trees grew so thick here that there trunks, roots, and tops touched. With no where to go she reluctantly turned around to face the charging beast and her fate.

Time seemed to slow down for Ivy as she accepted she was going to die… but destiny intervened. A whitish grey centipede about 20 feet in length wrapped itself around the ram before blowing up.

Ivy's eyes dilated at the sudden bright light and it illuminated the bruises and scars on her legs and arms. The rags she was wearing wouldn't protect her from winter which was coming up fast. The ground had already frosted and it had nearly snowed. The nights had been very cold so she should have died from hypothermia already but she hadn't.

Ivy's vision started to blur, she had used up all her strength and more and now she was spent. She swayed and then collapsed. Before surrendering herself to sleep she heard, "Well. Well. Well. What do we have hear. Hmmm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone sorry it took so long for me to update but my computer decided to crash oh and about the mysterious voice you heard….. You guys probably already know who that is.**

**Tommy: No they don't. **

**Me: Tommy shut up before I tell them "That".**

**Tommy: No… Don't. PLEASE! Don't.**

**Me: Good now on with the story (evil smile and turns back to Tommy) now…..**

Chapter 1

I breathed heavily as I ran through the silent woods. The cold night air only seemed to get colder. If it got any colder the villagers would call off the hunt and I'd be free, for now.

My breath began to come shorter and shorter as the night went on and I continued to run. By the time I was gasping I was already wishing I could just curl up and sl-.

'No,' I reprimanded myself, 'If I stop and sleep they'll catch up to me and I won't let them. I have to stay alive… if I don't then-.'

I cut myself off as I reached the edge of the forest. For right there in front of me was the biggest cave I had ever seen. I decided to check it out; I mean the villagers wouldn't come in here they were after all a bunch of cowards.

When I stepped in I immediately heard someone talking. I stepped back out and it disappeared, so I took a step back in and it started again. I took another step in and the whisperings got louder.

I walked in farther until I could hear the conversation, "Where did you say you found her again?"

"In the eastern part of our woods. Sasori said it looked like she ran a good twenty six miles, leader sama."

"….."

"What is it leader sama?"

"Deidara I want you to keep her with you. There's something about her….."

"WHAT! NO! LET ONE OF THE OTHERS TAKE HER! NOT ME!"

"Well Sasori would most likely poison her in less than five minutes. Itachi would incapacitate her. Kasaime would just kill her with his sword after Itachi incapacitated, and you Deidara, you since you're so like a child you should be able to take care of her."

"Bu- Bu- B-……. OOOOkkkkkkk. If that is what you wish leader-sama."

There was a rustling sound and then a door clanging shut and the voices were cut off, but the whispers continued and they were beginning to creep me out. When it was the two people talking I wasn't so creeped out because their voices made me feel safe.

Now that they were gone there was nothing to hold back the fear that was creeping up my back.

There was a clunking sound at the front of the cave as I turned around. I looked behind myself right into the eyes of the village leader and let out a piercing scream before she punched me right in the stomach. I fell onto my back before scrambling up and turning around to run away, only to find a dead end. I turned back and stood my ground as the punches and kicks were delivered.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

I paced beside the bed only to stop after three turns and stare at the girl before starting to pace again. Why did leader-sama have to give her to me? I stopped pacing to stare at the girl again. She was quite small with mud brown hair, dark purple ears and tail, and scars.

Just thinking about them made ME shiver. Even Itachi did not like them, and on such a little thing to.

All of a sudden the girl began to twitch then shake and shiver before freezing and letting out an ear splitting scream. I stumbled backwards and tripped over a piece of slippery clay (that I had left on the floor) and banged my head against the wall.

Itachi practically broke down my door trying to get into my room and as soon as he opened the door I shouted, "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

He calmly walked over and prepared to use a justu but at that moment the girl decided to hit him right in the place where the sun don't shine (otherwise known as jewels or balls).

"Uh, Itachi. I don't think your ever gonna have children after that hit."

He turned to glare at me before walking out stilt legged. Amazingly after the girl had hit him she had shut up but was still tossing and turning around as if someone was hitting her.

I picked myself up and walked over (with my hand over my jewels just in case) and bent over her to make sure she hadn't hurt herself. I calmly put my hands on both of her shoulders to try and restrain her from hurting herself even more.

As I pushed down on her shoulders her eyes snapped open right as her fist connected with my jaw and snapped my head backwards.

**Me: ok so I know people usually kill people who leave cliff hangers but I couldn't help it so you're just gonna have to deal with it. Right Tommy? (Looks at boy tied up in a corner with a gag. Boy shakes head yes.) he he I'm so evil.**


End file.
